kazenostigmafandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuma Yagami
Death is the end of everything. Your past and future will be lost in an instant, where there will be no second chance. However, as long as you live, there will be a chance of pulling a win. ''- Yagami Kazuma'' Kazuma Yagami, formerly known as Kazuma Kannagi, is a Contractor, having entered into a contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ou, the Wind Spirit Lord. Kazuma is an anti-hero and the most powerful protagonist for the series as well as an antagonist for a time. He is depicted as being caring and does not hesitate to protect those who are important to him. Kazuma shows his egotistic side most of the time, probably due to him being too powerful in compared with others as stated by Ayano that he had forgotten how weak he used to be after being powerful. Despite his power, he is continuously looked down upon by members of the Kannagi family due to how he is seen as a disgrace for learning wind magic rather than fire magic, which is held to be superior, even though Kazuma was able to defeat his father. Kazuma was also anti-social in which he rarely interacts with others unless business is involved. Deep within himself, he is engulfed by solitude and sadness. The experience of losing his shelter, a place in his very own family, and his beloved due to the sole reason of being weak which caused a tremendous torment to him that led him to seek power. Due to this, he has become too powerful and overprotective in an effort to be able to protect those important to him and not to lose them again. Personality In the light novel it has been shown that Kazuma shows contempt towards anyone who has different rules and expectations for themselves and others. Such as in volume 2 when he is talking about the rule of power and that the Kannagi only followed this belief when they were the most powerful, any other time and they would play victim. There are various times in the show where Kazuma states that he wants to use his power to protect the weak, and then in the same episode will state that he's only doing it for the money, which is sometimes confusing for viewers because it seems like he has no reason as to who he defends. However, this is probably because of the way he became strong. Instead of having been born powerful, he was weak and suffered for it, and to become powerful he had to work for it and make sacrifices. As such, he has the arrogance of a person who has power but still understands the feelings of those who are weak. And while he'll protect people who are naturally weak and have no chance of becoming stronger, Kazuma looks down on people who have the opportunity to become stronger, but choose to rely on others instead, and needs to basically be bribed into helping them. This is most predominant when it comes to anything involving his family. Since every member has the power to wield fire, there should be very little reason for Kazuma to help, and his bitterness towards them makes him even more unwilling to step in. Theoretically, they could all hone their powers to become stronger, or be like Kazuma and find another element they're more suited for. This is why he has to be bribed into helping Ayano and even his own little brother, Ren, who is the only person in the family who seems to care for him. Both Ayano and Ren are respectfully strong in the standards of the anime and have a lot of potential to become even more powerful, but they still rely on Kazuma. While he may come off as very cold and/or arrogant when he comments on someone being weak or being paid to help out, his reasoning is very solid. Appearance Kazuma is a handsome and attractive young man with brown hair, light skin and brown eyes. He wears a black shirt, a navy blue jacket, and gray pants. He is taller than Ayano, Ren, and other members of the Kannagi family. When it comes to adults he is typically the same height. History Kazuma is a former member of the Kannagi household. He was banished from the family by his father after being defeated by Ayano during the successor ceremony for Enraiha, his family's sacred sword, due to his inability to use Enjutsu. Four years later, at the age of twenty, he returns to Japan as the most powerful master of Fū-jutsu 'that has ever existed . It is later revealed that after Kazuma was banished from his family, his only desire became achieving great power. He traveled to a small town in China, where he caused all kinds of trouble. That is until, he met Tsui Ling, whom he fell in love with and eventually lived with. Kazuma no longer desired power and along with working part-time at a restaurant with her, took up a job as a 'freelancer, doing simple odd jobs. His happiness; however, came to an abrupt end when an organization used Tsui Ling as a sacrifice to summon a powerful demon. Blaming himself for failing to protect her, Kazuma once again sought out great power, thus his making a contract with the Wind Spirit Lord. Some time after becoming a Contractor, he killed the one responsible for Tsui Ling's death. Later, two years prior to the series' beginning, Kazuma made a name for himself as the demon-like wind mage, known as the Grim Reaper, who did not hesitate to hurt others as long as his task was completed. However, his personality began to turn for the good once again after returning to Japan and meeting Ayano. 'Fū-Jutsu' As a Fūjutsushi (風術師, Wind Technique Practitioner), Kazuma's powers are extensive and he is by far the most powerful character in the series; able to fight as one man army due to his power being on another level in compared to the rest of the characters. He is undeniably the most powerful Fūjutsushi to ever exist and talented enough to learn other elements except fire in novel. Apart from being able to fly even while holding three people, Kazuma can launch blasts of wind that act as blades, and manipulate wind spirits to create a barrier, protecting his body from physical harm or reflecting light in order to camouflage himself, also Kazuma eyes have been show the ability to distinguish spellcasters from normal people (Episode 6). It has also become apparent that he possibly has the ability to manipulate electricity, given that high speed wind friction creates static electricity and that Kazuma was shown generating it when he was utilizing his black wind. Kazuma's power overall is very powerful even without activating the contract which makes him a god-like character in the series. Kazuma is also a Contractor, having entered into a contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ou, the Wind Spirit Lord. Thanks to that, Kazuma is able to draw upon all wind spirits in the atmosphere, which amplifies his powers, and allows him to heal his wounds. When using that power, his eyes turn azure blue. However, this ability puts a strain on his body. With his contract actived, Kazuma is invincible and omnipotent to the extent that no one was able to touch him and that his power increases ten folds when compared to his normal state which by itself is already enough for Kazuma to overpower his father's godsfire without requiring his abilities as contractor (in contrast to Ren's belief that he couldn't defeat him without being the contractor. Black Wind When Kazuma is under influence of great rage, it activates his black wind state. In this state, his eyes are crimson red, his wind turns black, and he is seen using mind reading powers. He has no problem about hurting others with his abilities, as long as he gets what he wants, as he loses rationality. However when in this state, his overall powers seem to be weaker due to losing control over it. In episode 23 when Ayano helps him snap out of his rage, he states that his black wind is pathetic. At one point Ayano states that she was never afraid of him in his normal state, and as he is so strong, her fear seems pointless. She takes the fear she feels of him in his enraged state as a sign that he is weaker. Despite being substantially weaker, he has no trouble defeating other strong fire users like Ayano, but not his own father Genma. He was taken out of this black wind state when Ayano used her crimson fire against him. Relationships *'Tsui Ling - '''Kazuma met her during his travels and came to love her. He would end up settling in her town and living with her until she was sacrificed to resurect a demon. It was the reason that he wanted power so that he can take revenge from those who killed her and in future protect those he care about. In the last episode Lapis revealed that Ling's final feelings were to kill Kazuma which leaves him shattered. But he still loves her despite what she thinks. Also Kazuma states that though he loves Ayano, he still has a place for Tsui in his heart and he can never forget about her. *'Ayano Kannagi' - He annoys her in the beginning of the story but later begins to flirt with Ayano occasionally as they create a bond together through magic training. When he is in his darkest moments, she helps him through it. He loves her for having the most brilliant spirit he has ever seen and began to love her during their first battle together at the moment she first used the Crimson Flame. At the end of the series, he romantically sniffs her hair and then slaps her on her butt saying " I guess we're partners" and is thus hinted that throughout the rest of the series their relationship proceeds to develop with more open flirtation. He kissed Ayano on the neck at the end of episode 23, after realizing he was in love with her. He stayed in Japan to look after her and exist together. *'Ren Kannagi - '''Kazuma loves his brother and shows that he will do anything to keep him safe since his brother never harmed him emotionally during his youth. Category:Characters Category:Catherine McDonald Category:Male Category:Community Category:Kannagi Family Category:Contractor Category:Active